


Happy tears

by GeoFender



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: #dianaday2017, Badass Diana Wrayburn, Canon Character of Color, Canon Trans Character, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Introspection, LGBTQ Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: Just a character study of one my favourite female character, the badass Diana Wrayburn.





	Happy tears

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on fly for the #dianaday2017 created by @emmarosales on tumblr. It's very short and definitely difficult to write since English isn't my first language. Hope I made justice to Diana and check my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bonsai-maggie-sawyer

 

 

 

Diana Wrayburn was a lot of things. She wa a warrior, a Shadowhunters, a legal tutor but, overall, a strong black woman of trans experience.

 

 

 

_Strong_  was the key word. She had to be for the Blackthorn children, for Julian, Dru, Tavvy and Ty. For Mark and Helen, betrayed by their own people. She wasn’t a member of the fae folk but she knew what it meant to be someone the Clave didn’t accept because of their conservative way of thinking. She always wanted to be Head of an Institute since she was a little kid but she gave up at the idea. It meant to be interrogated with the Mortal Sword and that way… she couldn’t have protected anymore the children.  _Her own children, in a way._

 

 

 

Her chosen name, Diana like the goddess of the hunt and the moon, always compelled her to be strong, to grit her teeth and move forward. Sometimes it was an overbearing weight but she didn’t fall once beneath it.

 

 

 

But, when Gwyn ap Nudd, the proud leader of the Wild Hunt, referred to her as the bravest person he ever met, she let fall the tough façade and she cried on his chest.

 

 

 

_Happy tears,_ she thought.


End file.
